God Hand
God Hand (ゴッドハンド, Goddo Hando) is a catch Hissatsu technique in the Inazum a Eleven universe. Game Description Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Through guts and spirit, this huge right hand should stop any shot!" '' User(s) *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Rococo Urupa' (Anime and 3DS Game) *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Kino Aki' (Game) *'Tamano Gorou '(Game) *'Nishizono Shinsuke '(3DS Game) *'Temizu Kenji' (3DS Game) *'Serei Kazutoyo' (3DS Game) *'Gotenba Touru' (3DS Game) Info This hissatsu consumes a players TP by 21 in the 1st game. This hissatsu consumes a player TP by 22 in the 3rd game. This move is going to appear in the GO games. It comsumes a players Tp by 30 in the 1st GO Game. Usage The user gathers energy into their right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand connecting to the user's hand with energy bolts. The user then thrusts the hand forward to catch the ball. Other versions Double God Hand Appears in: Anime Debut: Episode 2 Endou uses it in this case to stop Koutei Penguin No .2 second time the technique was used. It consist in accumulate energy in the left hand and use it with a performed God Hand. The result is a bigger and powerful Hand.Element Earth. Blue God Hand * Appears in: Game and Anime *Debut: Episode 43 A blue colored God Hand. It has the same power as the normal one. Used by Tachimukai.Element Wood. Red God Hand *Appears in: Anime *Debut: Episode 119 A red colored God Hand. Rococo is able to use it faster than Endou.Element Fire. Video Anime Game Slideshow Anime GodHand1.JPG|The user charges energy in his hand Vlcsnap-40289.png|The user lifts the hand up high GodHand2.JPG|Lighting emanates from the energy GodHand4.JPG|The user puts his hand against the direction of the ball GodHand5.jpg|and the ball is catched. Movie GodHandMovie1.PNG GodHandMovie2.PNG GodHandMovie3.PNG GodHandMovie4.PNG GodHandMovie5.PNG GodHandMovie6.PNG GodHandMovie7.PNG Game Godhandkai1.PNG Godhandkai2.PNG Godhandkai3.PNG Godhandkai4.PNG Godhandkai5.PNG Godhandkai6.PNG Godhandkai7.PNG Godhandkai8.PNG Godhandkai9.PNG Godhandkai10.PNG Godhandkai11.png Trivia *There were signs (more intense aura, more solid-looking) suggesting that God Hand Remastered and True God Hand were manifesting in episode 65. But it wasn't until episode 69 that True God Hand made its official debut. *Only the yellow God Hand is equippable on the game. *In the game, Blue God Hand also has the same evolution as a normal one, all of them are exclusive to Tachimukai, but it doesn't emanate a shining aura in True stage like the normal one. *Rococo also uses God Hand in the anime, but it's red in color and is an anime only move. *In the manga, God Hand resembled Majin the Hand, despite the name still being God Hand. *This is the last Hissatsu Technique shown in the original Inazuma Eleven universe. Which was shown at the end of Episode 127. *In the game, Shin God Hand changes form, but the other hissatsu not. *In the second movie, Endou learns an evolution of God Hand: God Hand V *God Hand seems to be based on Diego Maradona's Hand of God. *Rococo and Cain Saito also used an evolution of God Hand: God Hand X *God Hand is Endou Mamoru, Tachimukai Yuuki and Rococo Urupa's first catch hissatsu shown in the anime. See also *God Hand X *God Hand V Category:Hissatsu Category:Goalkeeping Hissatsu Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Hissatsu Category:Catch hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Raimon / Inazuma Japan Hissatsu Category:GO hissatsu